


Yellow Apatite's first date on Earth

by Chromite



Series: Adventures of Space Anon [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Earth, Nature Walk, spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Spaceanon pulls Yellow Apatite out of her ship for their first date on Earth.





	Yellow Apatite's first date on Earth

>Anon entered Yellow Apatite's chambers aboard her ship. It had been three weeks since she and her crew had arrived on Earth, the rest of the crew had eagerly rushed to explore the planet Anon had told them about for themselves. Yellow Apatite had promised she'd get out on her own after checking the ship over, but she never stepped outside.   
>Anon looked upon Yellow Apatite with a smile on his face. She was sitting on her bed, elbows resting on her knees, hands upon her chin, lost in thought. "Something on your mind Apatite dear? It's been three weeks since we landed, yet you've not left the ship."  
>Apatite looks up at Anon and smiles a bit. "Oh, Anon, it's.....I'm worried, that's all."  
>"What are you worried about?"  
>"I worry about the effect I'll have when I step into town. I'm not like the rest of my crew, I tower over you, and will tower over other humans. What if they're afraid of my size?"  
>Anon chuckled to himself. "Is that what you're worried about? You don't have to meet humans your first time out you know!"  
>"I don't?" Apatite looked at Anon intently, curiosity flooding her mind about Anon's statement.   
>"Of course you don't! Come on dear, let's go out together. I've got the perfect date in mind to set the tone for the rest of our stay on Earth."  
>Apatite's yellow cheeks flushed a light blue as she gazed into Anon's eyes. "O-okay, I trust you. Lead the way." Apatite stood up off of her bed, her outfit waving from the sudden motion. Anon smiled before he exited the room, Apatite following close behind him.  
>The pair moved quickly through the deserted halls, their footsteps echoing through the empty ship as they walked towards the exit. "So where are we going on this date, beloved Anon?"  
>"Somewhere that will show you the beauty of Earth, I hope." Anon glanced back at Apatite and smiled at her. Seeing his bright smile lessened her worries as the pair continued walking towards the exit.   
>Apatite placed her hand on the wall panel at the exit, the floor hissing under their feet as a pod formed around them, then dropped down to the ground under the ship. The ship had been parked near the outskirts of Anon's hometown, a dense forest sitting nearby.   
>"This way my dear." Anon motioned towards the forest. Apatite hesitated a moment before she followed Anon, her pacing slowed to give Anon a chance to lead the way. She took in the scenery around her, her arms brushing away the lowest hanging branches whenever she came across them.   
>She stared at the oranges, reds, yellows, and browns of the leaves in awe as they continued walking. Having to brush them aside occasionally was annoying to her, but she could appreciate the natural beauty of the landscape around her. She had seen many alien worlds in her missions for Yellow Diamond, but rarely up close.   
>Anon stepped into a large clearing in the forest, the sun shining brightly down upon the environment, a river running gently through, flowers still blooming along the banks in shades of purple, blue, red, and yellow. "So lovely....." Apatite whispered to herself as she took in the scene.  
>Anon smiled as he turned around to face her. "I knew you'd like this, you mentioned rarely being able to explore the worlds you went to conquer. Here on Earth, there's a lot of different environments to explore. We could see them all together, if you'd like."  
>Apatite's cheeks flushed a light blue once more. "I'd like that very much my beloved. Can we stay here a while?"  
>"Of course, we can sit here as long as you want."  
>Apatite smiled as she sat down and phased her head dress off, her long blue hair flowing in the gentle breeze. Anon sat down gently in her lap.   
>Apatite ran one of her large yellow fingers through Anon's hair as she listened to the sounds of nature, the river running, the light rustling of the leaves, the tweeting of the birds singing out, and Anon's gentle breathing as he leaned back into her.   
>"Maybe life here on Earth won't be so scary after all." She thought to herself as she continued taking in the scenery. She couldn't wait to see what the rest of Earth had to offer, with Anon showing her the way to all of it.


End file.
